Lost
by CammieOliviaBishop
Summary: Mal reacted differently to what Chad said on Family Day - and, of course, it was in a bad way. I haven't seen many stories along this plotline. Enjoy the story!
1. Chapter 1

**_[I don't own Descendants]_**

 ** _I_**

 _{Ben}_

Mal stepped forward. "I'm so –"

But Chad cut her off before she could continue. "Don't! Stay away from her!"

Mal released Ben's hand as he stepped partially in front of her and narrowed his eyes at Chad. "Don't do this, Chad."

"What? They were raised by their parents, Ben. What do you think villains teach their kids? Huh? Kindness? Fair-play? No way, okay? Uh-uh. You stole another girl's boyfriend." He addressed Mal and no one noticed her backing up slowly and run away.

"Hey! Hey!" Ben interjected, trying to somewhat protect his girlfriend.

"Oh. You enjoy hurting people." Now, he was talking to an angered Jay. "And you, you're nothing but a gold digger and a cheater." Evie didn't like being called that so much.

"Mirror, mirror, in my hand, who's the biggest jerk in the land?" she asked her mirror.

Chad swiped at her hand and dragged her down a little. "What? Come on!"

"Back off, Chad! All right? Back off!" Jay would protect his 'sister' from everyone, even a prince.

Evie sprayed some of the mist that she had gotten from Mal in Chad's face. While everyone was checking to see if he was okay, the three villain kids ran away, not even noticing that their ring leader wasn't with them.

Ben, who was equally pissed at Chad and worried about the villain kids yelled after them. He was the first to realize that Mal was missing. He spun in a circle looking for his girlfriend, but found no trace of her. He turned to his parents and King Adam made it very clear that he blamed Ben for the incident.

His 'friends' scrambled off to do whatever it was they did and he was left in the middle of the croquet field without any of his friends, family, or his girlfriend. He sighed and walked over to a picnic table and sat down. Benjamin wasn't even king yet and already he was finding it far more stressful than he'd hoped. Now, where would Mal have gone….

 _{Mal}_

She ran. Mal didn't know where she was going, only that her feet seemed to know the way better than her mind did. Her surroundings slowly started to look familiar and she found herself at the lake. Mal scrambled her way to the other side of the lake where Ben had jumped off the rock a few days ago. She smiled at the memory before the day's events caught up with her.

Somehow, Mal found she was lying, curled at the lip of the cliff. She was only half-conscious and barely registered the fall from the cliff.

The iciness of the water woke her up real quick. She flailed her arms around in the water, but it was no use. Sometime during her height, it had started to rain, gradually picking up more and more speed. Now, it was a raging storm and she seemed to be just beside its eye – or so she assumed – it was the least calm part of the storm. _Whoosh! Ping!Ping!Ping! Whoop!_

Mal's head sunk below the water and hit a rock. Darkness crept over her vision. Everything was getting darker and darker and colder and colder. Everything was just...disappearing. And she accepted the darkness and the calm as if it were a gift.

 ** _[Hi, so I know that this chapter is kind of short compared to most of my other stories' chapters, but I think that is just how this story is going to be. I hope to not give up on any of my stories, but my head is just bursting with ideas that I don't exactly know how to put into words all the time. I hope you liked!]_**


	2. Chapter 2

**June 14, 2016**

 **Dear readers, thank you for reading my stories and caring enough to read this because it is quite important. I've been on a bit of a break from writing these at the moment and a few I've lost my spark for. SO, the following will happen to my stories.**

 ** _Under Revision (Slight or Major)_**

 ** _Heroes and Villains_**

 ** _The Change_**

 ** _The End is a New Beginning_**

 ** _Under Rewriting_**

 ** _Thieves and Spies_**

 ** _The Specials_**

 ** _Up for Adoption_**

 ** _Game Time_**

 ** _The Betrayal of Perseus Jackson_**

 ** _Scrapping_**

 ** _A Special Guide_**

 ** _(A Form of) Romeo and Juliet_**

 **:::::**

 **BETRAYAL OF PERSEUS JACKSON**

 **I feel that this story is so cliché, any path I could have it go down has already been thought up and it isn't heading anywhere even if I do try and remake it so, whoever wants to give their hand at it, go ahead and let me know, but otherwise, it's just going to be another of those unfinished stories on FanFiction.**

 **(A FORM OF) ROMEO AND JULIET**

 **I just don't like the storyline I've started and I have other plotlines I would like to follow – including other** ** _Newsies_** **stories.**

 **HEROES AND VILLAINS**

 **The chapters are too short and it isn't written very well, so I'm going to try and improve it.**

 **THE CHANGE**

 **I've found that the chapters seem quit confusing, so I'm going to revise different parts of it.**

 **THE END IS A NEW BEGINNING**

 **I don't like how I've organized this story so far and I would like to revise it to make it better and up to my standards**

 **THIEVES AND SPIES**

 **This needs to be less all over the place, so I'm going to rewrite it**

 **THE SPECIALS**

 **I like this idea, but I don't like how I've had the story going up to this point, so I'm going to rewrite it a bit differently.**

 **GAME TIME**

 **I've lost any ideas for this, sadly, so if anyone else has any ideas and would like to continue it, please tell me.**

 **A SPECIAL GUIDE**

 **I no longer see any point in this and am not going to even consider rewriting or revising it.**

 **These will for the time being all be on temporary hiatus, as well as any of the stories I forgot to mentioned so that I can revise and round out my stories, discover exactly how to end them, and get into personal depth with the plotline. I will more likely than not have quite slow updating even further, considering school's kept me from posting for months. If you care, I am truly sorry and hope to get you my stories one way or another soon.**

 **Also, when I make changes to my stories, I'm going to replace their original chapters with the new ones and the stories I'm scrapping I will not delete.**

 **Keep reading,**

 ** _Cammie P. Bishop_**


	3. Chapter 3

All stories posted before September 10, 2017 will be on a permanent Hiatus and not up for adoption as there are some concepts that I might wish to play with again. If this upsets you, I am truly sorry. All stories will be labelled as complete. I have not lost interest in fanfiction or writing altogether though, and am currently working on a few new storylines for multiple fandoms - some of which I have not yet posted for.

Thank you for reading thus far,

Cammie Grace Bishop


End file.
